


Unterwegs

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Eine Reise durchs Land. Oder eine Reise an und über einen anderen Ort ... (Chris' POV)





	Unterwegs

**Author's Note:**

> Die Stelle zu Filmbeginn, wo Chris und Vin sich kurz darüber austauschen, wohin sie jeweils unterwegs sind, war natürlich nicht (!) so gemeint, wie ich es hier darstelle. Aber nachdem diese Idee einmal da war, musste ich sie einfach umsetzen ;) Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Eigentlich war der Tag lang genug, um direkt einzuschlafen. Aber es ist zu schön, meinen Freund so nah zu haben. Ich streiche ihm über die Wange, dann sein Schlüsselbein entlang.

„He“, sagt er leise und verschränkt unsere Finger miteinander. „Wohin des Wegs?“ 

Ich muss lächeln.   
„In den Süden, mehr oder weniger. Du?“ 

„Ich lass mich einfach treiben. Irgendwohin.“

Er berührt mich zwischen den Beinen, bis ich mich rege. Dann küsst er meinen Hals, streichelt mir über die Schulter.   
Ich gleite tiefer, zu seinem Bauch; reibe sanft darüber, lege die Lippen darauf. 

Der Süden ist schön. Aber auch der Weg dorthin.


End file.
